Next step Nationals
by Thenextsteplover
Summary: Where does the Next Step stay during Nationals? What happens during the breaks of watching Nationals? Ever wanted the answers to these questions? Well this story has the answers! Warning: Smut and Lemon. Riley/James Emily/Hunter
1. Chapter 1

**I was thinking, where does The Next Step stay when they go to Nationals. My first fanfic so PPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE don't give me a hard time. Lemons in chapter 2 and LOTS of Jiley Fluff. James/Riley, Emily/Hunter. I really hope you like it and if you ****don't or want something to happen just tell me! **

**BYE!**

* * *

**(On the bus, Rileys POV 8am)**

Riley couldn't wait for when she gets to Nationals and gets to see all the other teams and how good they were. Riley was so deep in thought that she didn't notice James slowly wobble up to her (because their on the bus) and sit next to her. James nudged Riley and Riley jumped. Riley smiled. She always felt kinda happy when James was around because he would always find some way to cheer her up. I really can't wait till we get to Nationals and find out where we are staying, said James while smiling at Riley. Yeah, Riley replied. Kate won't seem to tell me anything about the teams or where we are staying. Do you think we will be put in the same room? Asked James. Maybe, said Riley. Little did James know, Riley REALLY wanted to be in the same room as him.

**(At the hotel 9am)**

Finally we get to find out the rooms, thought Riley excitedly. She was just about to find out the room she will be staying in and who she will be staying with. Before Riley could go and talk to Emily, Kate called for all of them to gather up so she could tell the rooming arrangements. Thalia and Giselle will be in room 234, Kate announced. Thalia and Giselle jumped around excitedly and hugged each other. Hunter and Emily will be in room 145, Chloe and Michelle will be in room 222, West and Eldon will be in room 196, which brings us to Riley and James being in room 34. Yes, Riley cheered mentally, but just acted with a small bit of happiness. But, said Kate. There is a problem, Riley and James' room only has one bed which is a queen bed. Everyone started whistling and Riley blushed as red as a beetroot. Is that okay with you guys, asked Kate. Uhhh, Ummm I-I guess so? Says James, looking at Riley. Well thats settled, said Kate sighing. I'll see all of you in 1 hour so we can watch the first half of male National soloists. She said as she walked of to her room.

As Riley and James walked to their room, no one talked. But typical James always breaks the silence. Umm well I kinda forgot to ask you whether you were fine with us staying in the same bed so sorry, said James quietly. No, its ok, replied Riley. It was silence the rest of the way to their room. When they arrived at their room, they unlocked the door. Their room was AMAZING! It had a queen bed which had a gold coloured frame and roses on glass bedside tables. There was a flatscreen TV opposite the bed as well. There was a balcony which had a small table and 2 chairs. The bathroom was just as good. There was a bath and shower with a toilet and even a urinal. The bathroom sink had a marble bench with 2 sinks which were outlined in silver. Wow, was the only word James and Riley managed to choke out.

**(8 hours later James POV)**

I'm soo hungry that I could eat a horse, exclaimed James to Eldon. Yeah, I know how you feel, replied Eldon. Like why did we have to watch all of those male soloists. James grabbed a plate at the buffet and chose lasagne with chips and mash potato. As he sat down, Riley walked up to him with her food and sat down next to him. Hi, She said. Oh, hey, so how was watching all the male soloists, asked James. It was ok, but I have no idea how they do all those flips, could you teach me? Asked Riley. Sure! Exclaimed James. Well I'm going to go get seconds, said James. Uhh will you ever stop eating! Exclaimed Riley. Nope!

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, its just i have a LOT of school work to work on and I'm having a few internet problems so PLEASE don't be mad for the short chapter. If you want anything to happen just tell me. Once again sorry for the short chapter.**

**Ps: Lemon in next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2: Jiley Lemon

**WARNING: LEMON AND SWEARING**

**If you don't like this stuff, I recommend NOT reading this chapter!**

**BYE**

* * *

**(Riley's POV)**

Riley was so tired that she could barely stand up. She was changing into her PJs. What was even worse, was the bitter cold from outside. Had managed

to get inside to their hotel room. Riley had thought that it would be hot but she was wrong. She had brought short sleeved clothes and PJs. Riley finally

changed into her clothes and climbed into bed. Night James, Riley said softly. Night! James replied. After a bit Riley started to shiver and shake. She curled up

with the blanket but was still shivering. You, ok asked James. Y-Y-yes, said Riley with her teeth chattering. Obviously your not ok, James with a sigh. Before

James knew it, he had grabbed Riley's waist and pulled her close to him.

What are you doing?! Asked Riley. It's called cuddling, James replied. Its when you grab someone and pull them close to you. Oh... Said Riley.

Riley and James both stared into each others eyes and then slowly moved forward so their lips met. They started out softly and slowly, but then

it became rougher and faster. James then put his hands under Riley's shirt and started massaging her back. Riley groaned and pushed James into the bed

while climbing on top of him. She then took off her shirt and and pushed her body against his. His body felt so warm against her cold body.

After a while, James started nibbling Riley's ear and slowly biting his way to her breast. Riley arched her back and moaned.

James grabbed Riley's breast and started sucking it and massaging the other one. This made Riley go crazy!

Riley grabbed James and pulled down his pants. She grabbed his enormous dick and stroked it back and forth. She then shoved it into her mouth and started being up and down. James couldn't back hold the urge to make her deep throat anymore.

He shoved his 6 inch dick down her throat for 3 seconds and then pulled back up again. He immediately felt guilty and looked down at Riley's face expecting to see a made face but she was happy and actually enjoyed it. James then pulled down Riley's pants so he could make her feel wonderful.

As soon as he could see her pussy, he just wanted fuck it hard. But he held himself back and grabbed her clit and started twisting it back and forth.

He then stuck his tongue in her vagina and moved it in and out. Riley went over the top with this and started saying, I can't wait until I get that enourmous dick inside my pussy and FUCK it hard. Riley started screaming as she came.

James then put him in front of Riley's entrance and looked at her for a nod. Riley smile and gave him permission by opening her legs further apart. James then shoved is dick into her, taking her virginity instantly. Riley screamed so hard that she cried when his cock started moving in and out.

OH JAMES FUCK ME, YEAH FUCK ME HARDER AND MAKE ME BE IN PAIN. FFFUUUCCCKKKKKKKKK!

She was in so much pain but after a bit it started to feel nice and she pushed herself further into James and James started humping her harder.

Riley could hear his balls slapping against her and it made cum. James then yelled I'M COMING and Riley yelled back, COME INSIDE ME BABY!

James shot his load into Riley and the burning sensation felt wonderful for Riley.

That was fucking AMAZING, exclaimed Riley. Yeah, wanna do it some other time before we leave.

Oh yeah! Lets just say that Riley didn't feel cold anymore. 

* * *

**That was kinda inappropriate but I didn't have a good day so I was kinda taking out my anger on this.**

**Tell me if you like it and if you do, do you want more?**

**BYE FOR NOW!**


End file.
